Setting Sun Renesmee Cullen love story
by Little Baby Renesmee
Summary: Going back to Forks after 100 years is an adjustment for the Cullen family. Renesmee is in a big romantic conflict, caught between her beloved Jacob Black and the new vampire Jackson. But when Alice has a vision of the Volturi coming, Renesmee is forced to choose between them. Could the wrong choice take her life? Find out in "Setting Sun"!
1. Chapter 1

Setting Sun

Chapter 1

Imagine going to school with your parents who look more like your siblings. Imagine your aunts and uncles accompanying you. Plus, they're all vampires. And me… I'm half-vampire, half-human.

Welcome to the life of me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Now we journey into 2108, where nothing has changed except more advanced technology, environment cautions, and fashion.

Wearing Converse and a simple white t-shirt and jeans, I fast-walked up the stairs to Forks High School. It was safe for me and my family to attend here now that everyone we knew was dead. My mom took Charlie and Renee's death hard, but she's slowly improving.

"Nessie," called a husky voice. I whipped around threw my arms around Jacob Black, my "boyfriend" who was immortal too as long as he changed into his wolf-form occasionally.

"Break it up, c'mon," yelled my uncle Emmett teasingly. I smirked but blushed as well.

"Sorry Unc—I mean, Emmett." Just the night before all of our first day of school, I was told to call everyone by their first name, including my parents. I thought this was hilarious.

"Renesmee," called the voice of Alice, my aunt who could glimpse the future. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, Alice," I said surprised.

"Then why didn't you let me dress you this morning?" she sniffled.

"Reminds me of when Alice said that to me," said my mom, Bella, and everyone but me laughed, including Jake.

"Let's go get our schedules," suggested Rosalie. We set off toward the office, my mind flooding with the "rules" I had to follow:

1. Do not betray the vampire secret.

2. Call all family by their first names.

3. Don't use my power.

Easy enough, right?

How very wrong I was.

"Class!" barked my crabby fourth period teacher. "We have some new students! Introduce yourselves!"

I stepped forward nervously. "Umm… hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but some people just call me Nessie."

"I'm Edward Cullen," said my dad.

"Bella Cullen," said my mom. What a joy to have your parents in your Biology class. Worse, my parents were holding hands like a married couple (even though they were) in front of everyone!

"Alright…Edward, Bella, take the seats in the far right corner. Renesmee, next to Farid, towards the middle," shouted the teacher to us. I hadn't bothered to learn her name when she told me. Who really cared about school anyways?

I slumped all the way to my seat, dragging myself forward. I sat down, but I perked up instantly in fear. I took a quiet sniff.

There was a vampire other than my parents in here, sitting behind me. I slowly turned around to get a good look at him.

Crimson, blood-red eyes met my gaze.

The class couldn't have been over sooner. As soon as the bell rang I darted over to my mom and dad. "Mom, Dad… I mean Bella, Edward, did you smell the other vampire in here?" I asked in a whispered tone. I knew before they answered they did.

"I did, and I also got to read his mind," growled Edward, looking angry as he clutched Bella's hand.

"What was he thinking?" Bella pondered aloud to Edward.

"He knows we are different, that we've befriended wolves (Jacob's smell on Nessie), our eyes are topaz, and he's also wondering what Renesmee is. He knows she's not full vampire," Edward recited at tip-top speed.

"His eyes are crimson," I added before I couldn't speak, "I turned around and red eyes met mine. He (of course) feeds on human blood, but why is he at a school—"

"—full of human children with blood?" finished Edward. I fell silent. Duh.

"You three, hurry up to lunch!" barked the teacher. What a female dog.

I felt that all eyes were on us at lunch. The guy I sit next to in Biology, Farid, and his friends were starring at us. No doubt looking at Aunt Rosalie, by far the most beautiful of us all. Farid caught my eyes briefly, blushed, and looked away. I was curious. Could he like me?

I think Jake sensed this, for he then put his arm around me and laughed loudly. Farid turned back around and glared at Jake. I barely acknowledged this because the crimson-eyed vampire whipped around and hissed lowly. Jake quickly turned his head in that direction and growled lowly in return. He tightened his grip around my shoulder. Edward heard this and sat still, trying to read the Red Eyes' mind I bet.

"Jacob, take Renesmee outside," my father hissed into Jake's ear. "He's going to come and talk to us."

"C'mon Nessie," ushered Jake, and I obliged. I was not in the mood to see this.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews will decide if I put the next chapters up.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.*

"Hello Jackson," Edward said coolly. I moved closer to him, glaring at the Jackson guy.

"Do I owe the pleasure to know your names?" Jackson sneered at us. I hissed. He smirked.

"Certainly. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella," Alice sang smoothly, yet suspicious of him. I could tell by her facial expression she was trying to look into his future.

Jackson smirked again. "And the two that left? The ones who are even more extraordinary than all of you?"

Everyone else was terrified to speak to him about Jake and Nessie, but I had an inkling he could either find out this way or find out by cornering Jacob and Renesmee…

"The really tall one was Jacob," I said all of a sudden, avoiding the stares of my family, "and the one with brown hair and brown eyes is Renesmee."

"I meant _what_—"

"We will gladly tell you if you come to our residence. Here are the directions," said Edward quickly, handing Jackson a sheet of paper that had not been there. Jackson snatched the paper and walked away without saying a word. He opened the door to outside and strolled past the window by our table.

"Renesmee!" I shrieked and all of us ran fast (for a human anyway) to outside before Jackson could corner Jacob and Renesmee.

*Renesmee's P.O.V.*

Jacob and I walked hand-in-hand through the charming garden the school provided, though most of the plants were all wet and soggy from the constant rain. I was sharing images with Jake, who seemed to like to hear about anything I had to tell him or have him see.

Then we both perked up, hearing footsteps. I sniffed. Vampire.

"Well, well…" said the voice of the vampire. Jake and I flipped around to see the red-eyed vampire. "So the wolf fell in love with the hybrid…"

I was frozen, stuck on the spot. Luckily Jacob had a clear head and asked "What the hell do you want?"

"Why, just to know who you two are… and your relationship," he grinned mischievously. I didn't like his grin. It didn't look friendly, it made him look demented.

I cowered behind Jacob. He held me behind him. "I'll protect you," he murmured in my ear. "Just stay away from her!" he bellowed. The trees even shook.

"Au contraire," said the vampire, "You see, she is _very_ interesting to me."

I gulped. This wasn't going well at all. "Um..."

"Don't say anything," whispered Jake.

"Why the hell not?" I whispered back to him.

"Nessie, just—"

"Did you say her name is Nessie?" asked the vampire, grinning greedily.

"Nickname," I muttered. He smirked and moved closer. Jacob made us back up. He began shaking.

"I'm warning you," he snarled, "If you hurt Nessie—"

"Not my intention," said the vampire. I looked into his eyes and what a mistake that was. They were spinning, full of red. I started to feel sick, then I remembered no more.


	3. Chapter 3

*Renesmee's P.O.V.*

My eyes jerk open at the touch of a cool, marble-like, smooth hand. "Renesmee?" It was my mom. She was usually the only one who called me by my official name.

"Mom?" I muttered, sounding delusional I suppose, but I drifted back to the perfect world of sleep and unconsciousness once more…

…

*Jacob's P.O.V.*

I hated seeing Nessie so helpless in her bed. Ever since that jerk of a vampire did his hypnosis trick on her, she hasn't been waking up very easily or sounding the least bit like she was speaking English. I wanted to pound that little git to a pulp, but Bella persuaded me not to.

"Just wait Jacob," she said calmly after I carried Nessie back to her bed, "Renesmee will be all right in no time. Really soon, I'm sure."

But how soon was soon? How soon was no time? Every minute I wasn't with Renesmee was a minute wasted, a minute of pure agony of wondering what she was up to.

That stupid smirking Jackson doesn't give a damn about her. He doesn't understand _anything_ about love. He almost made me phase in front of Nessie, and I hate doing that because it reminds me that I'm made to kill part of her, the vampire part.

I knew one thing for sure though: One day, I will kill that vampire Jackson.

…

*Alice's P.O.V.*

"Jasper!" I yelped before I collapsed. Usually when I collapse or break something, my visions aren't good at all. "Jasper!"

"What do you see, Alice?" he asked, pulling me up and supporting me until we reached the couch. He put his hand into mine and squeezed my hand, but I barely acknowledged this as I watched my vision in horror…

"_Aro, Caius, and Marcus, I'm here to tell you about Renesmee… I feel she is becoming a threat to Forks, Washington, and soon the rest of the world," said a smooth, velvety voice hidden in the shadows. _

"_How so?" questioned Caius, sounding excited like he was going to get ready to kill someone._

"_She murdered the entire Quileute wolf pack _and_ a human boy named Farid. I feel she cannot be contained. You must help the humans from discovering what she truly is."_

"_What did I tell you Marcus and Caius?" said Aro with a smirk worthy of Jackson. "A hybrid like her should never be allowed to live. _No _half-vampire, half-human should if they become this violent as they age. Let us rid the world of half-vampires!" He said the last sentence with a flourish, and the entire guard cheered. Jane and Alec smiled wickedly while Demetri concentrated on Renesmee's mind, which was difficult from afar._

"_I knew you'd understand," said the smooth voice, and out from the shadows stepped Jackson._


End file.
